Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coordinate detecting apparatus, a display or projection system including the same, and a coordinate detecting method.
Description of the Related Art
Development of apparatuses for detecting the coordinates of the position of input made with a designation input unit (such as a user's finger, a pointing stick, a pen, or the like) on a coordinate input area on a display surface or a projection surface has been vigorous in recent years.
For example, JP-2013-175142-A discloses an apparatus capable of detecting the coordinates of the position of input made with a designation input unit that emits light in response to coming into contact with a coordinate input area, and the coordinates of the position of input made with a designation input unit that emits no light.